fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Sinks in the Gravity
---- At a tavern in Bosco, Seiken sat down and ordered one bottle of whiskey. The Mage had just finished a job quest, requiring him to eliminate an amount of legal mages. He rips out the parts of a nearby machines and starts chewing on them as if it was a delicious meal. All of the other strangers stared at him awkwardly as he chewed the metal parts. "What? Stop being nosy." Seiken ignored the strangers. "Papa... that man is very loud. Ew, and he's eating the vending machine." A young girl stated tugging on the hair of the man's lap she sat in. Her jet black matching the man she called "papa". The rib she once ate wildly—evident by the barbecue sauce on the side of her face—was placed back down on the plate. "Here, I'll take care of him." Lifting her fingers into the atmosphere they were caught by the man known to be her father. Lowering them on top of the table he took a slight breath. "You know I don't take drawing attention to us lightly. For now we ignore him." Reaching for the fork on the table, he picked up a piece of the steak that sat in front of him and put it against the lips of the young girl. "Now eat up. The faster you eat, the quicker we can leave and get ride of all that noise he's causing." Nodding her head at his words she ate the piece and steak and proceeded to her rib that on her very own plate. Seiken stopped chewing for a moment and sniff the air as he attempts to look around, "Smells like dragon.." Then he continued eating as he thought that it was just his own scent. After a moment of silence, he was finally done eating. Seiken stood up and walked out of the tavern without paying for the whiskey bottle and the damage he caused to the vending machine. "That should be enough for payment, right?" He said, gesturing to all of the coins that fell out of the machine. The man working at the bar growled, "Hey you better get back here and pay for that!" The entire tavern got quiet and just as the bartender just from over the counter, the young girls father held her hand out in front of him. "Here, let me handle this." Holding his hand towards the doors of the tavern they then swung open. The man, Seiken, would also be pulled through the opened doors of the tavern back in. Quickly dropping his hand down, the man acted as though he hadn't done as a single thing. "That's Papa Michael's gravity pull..." The young girl thought to herself. Rushing to Seiken as he was pulled back in, the bartender began to scold him demanding he pay for the things he'd broken. As he wondered how he was pulled back into the room, Seiken reached in his pockets and took out a bag of about 50,000 Jewels. "Man, I just earned that from the job quest too.. Genghis is going to be pissed.." Right after Michael dropped his hand, Seiken could only feel the faintest of magic in the tavern and look around again. He glanced at a couple of elders in the far back, "Couldn't be them.. Too old." It was at this moment, Seiken recognized a face, Michael's face, it was the face he saw during his visit at the magic council. He walked right over to the man and asked out of curiosity. "Why would a Yonko like you, be doing here at an old tavern, like this?" Lifting an eyelid, Michael checked to see if the man had been speaking to him. Sadly, he was. Michael turned his head to the man out of sheer respect that he did indeed pay that many for what he'd done. Yet, he couldn't make life of the words he'd just spoken. "A Yonko?" His silk pale skin complimented the spectacular kimono he wore as the light shining from bulb directly above them illuminated the silver silk fabric of the kimono. "I tell you sir, you have the wrong person. I know nothing of this Yonko you speak of." Wiping off the young girl's, Ebony, fingers off with a damp napkin, he reached into his pocket and left 60,000 Jewels on the table just before heading to the door. Seiken scratched the back of his head, shocked a bit. "Well.. You are the Thousand Man Slayer right?" Seiken began explaining to the best of his knowledge, trying to make sounds as smart as he can. "A Yonko, is a person chosen by the Magic Council to protect humanity from going extinct and apparently, you are one of them." "A protector you say? No, I am far from it. Do you know what that very title; Thousand-Man Slayer, means? It is the justification of a man who slayed more than a thousand men, meaning slaughtered and killed. You tell me where "protector" fits anywhere in that sin, and I'll give you a conversation." Taking a pause, Michael gave him no time to even speak again before he continued. "Yeah, that's what I expected. As I said young Dragon Slayer, you have the wrong man." "Well, whatever suit yourself, Mr.Yonko." Seiken didn't even bother to argue, knowing that he will lose the argument if he did. "Well, Genghis is going to yelled at me for giving away that bag of Jewels." He shivers at the thought of it then sighed and exits the tavern once again.